Theme song (Dora and Friends: Into the City!)
The "Dora and Friends: Into the City! theme song" is the opening of the show. English |Come on, let's explore |¡Con todos mis amigos! |- |Make a difference, take a chance |- Let's go! |Come and lend a helping hand |Hold on tight! |- ¡Canta conmigo! |- |Dora, Dora and friends |Going into the city |Going into the city |- ¡Todos juntos! |- |D-O-R-A |Dora and friends into the city! |- Hey! Hey! Dora! |D-O-R-A |An adventure every day! }} Arabic |Come on, Dora! |دورا والأصدقاء في المدينة | |Dora and friends in the city |- |- |- |هيا يا أصدقاء! | |Come on, friends! |نعود للمغامرات | |Let's come back for adventures |- Let's go |- Let's go |- Let's go |هيا نبدأ | |Let's begin |هيا نبدأ، let's go, my friends | , let's go, my friends |Let's begin, let's go, my friends |- |- |- |نتعاون دائما | |We always cooperate |هيا! | |Come on! |ونساعد الأصدقاء | |And we help friends |هيا! هيا! | |Come on! Come on! |- Working together |- Working together |- Working together |- |- |- |دورا، دورا والأصدقاء | |Dora, Dora and friends |يغامرون في المدينة | |Venture in the city |يغامرون في المدينة | |Venture in the city |- في المدينة! |- |- In the city! |- |- |- |هيا يا دورا | |Come on, Dora! |دورا والأصدقاء في المدينة | |Dora and friends in the city |- هيه، هيه، دورا |- |- Hey, hey, Dora |هيا يا دورا | |Come on, Dora! |إلى المغامرات | |Into the adventures }} Bulgarian Croatian Czech Danish Dutch Finnish French German Greek Hebrew :Version missing Hungarian Indonesian Trivia *The theme song is completely in English. Italian Lithuanian :Videos missing Malay Mandarin (Taiwan) |D-O-R-A |朵拉和朋友在一起 | |Dora and her friends together |- |- |- |每天都充滿冒險 | |Every day is full of adventures in the city |那就是我們的遊戲 | |That's our game |－Ｌｅｔ＇ｓ ｇｏ！ | |– Let's go! |來吧去冒險 | |Do follow along on an adventure |跟著我不要懷疑 | |Follow me, don't doubt |- |- |- |把握機會做改變 | |Seize the opportunity to make a change |－來吧！ | |– Come on! |伸出你的手握緊 | |Hold out your hand |不～分～離～ | |No separation |－Ｓｉｎｇ ｗｉｔｈ ｍｅ！ | |– Sing with me! |- |- |- |Ｄｏｒａ，Ｄｏｒａ和朋友們一起 | |Dora, Dora and friends together |在城市裡面冒險 | |An adventure in the city |到處是奇跡 | |A miracle everywhere |－Ｔｏｇｅｔｈｅｒ！ | |– Together! |- |- |- |Ｄ～Ｏ～Ｒ～Ａ | |D-O-R-A |朵拉和朋友在一起 | |Dora and her friends together |－Ｈｅｙ，ｈｅｙ，Ｄｏｒａ！ | |– Hey, hey, Dora! |Ｄ～Ｏ～Ｒ～Ａ | |D-O-R-A |一起去冒險 | |On an adventure }} Norwegian Polish Portuguese (Brazil) Romanian Russian Serbian |D-O-R-A | |Dora and friends, city adventure |- |- | |Big buildings and a lot more | |Imagination is outside of every door |– Let's go! |– Let's go! | |Come on, let's investigate |With all my friends! |With all my friends! |- |- | |Do something and take a risk |– |– Let's go! | |Stretch out your hand and don't ask | |Hold on! |– Sing with me! |– Sing with me! |- |- | |Dora, Dora and friends | |Go to town | |Go to town |– Work together! |– All together! |- |- | |D-O-R-A | |Dora and friends, city adventure | |D-O-R-A | |Adventure every day |- |- | |Dora and friends }} Slovene Spanish (Latin America) Spanish (Spain) :Version missing Swedish Turkish :Version missing